The Jersey
by Chunk127
Summary: Clark spends some time with Lois after Lexmas.


Clark stood outside with Lana in the snow. Clark just looks up as the flurries continue pouring down. He did a good deed for a bunch of kids that really needed it. Also according to Chloe he might have stopped the genuine Santa Clause from committing suicide. Clark however isn't convinced he's real though he heard Santa muttering about beating somebody up in another world between the holy cows. Lana goes back in the house feeling the cold leaving Clark where he is in the snow. He sees Chloe pull up in her little red car. Chloe gets out and opens her side door and Clark sees a very tipsy Lois.

Clark walked up and got Lois over his shoulder to support her. He never really noticed that Lois actually kind of towers over Chloe. "Chloe what happened?"

"Ask her" Chloe replied. "I went to drop her off at her apartment but Lex had the place locked down for the holidays. I think he's still mad at her for standing up to him at the Talon."

"He called her a high school drop out. What does he have to be mad about?" Clark asked.

Lois poked him in the chest. "He called me a muffin peddling high school drop out get it right Smallville."

Clark nodded. "My apologies, so Lois what happened tonight?"

"I out drank a bunch of frat boys. They're going to be puking all Christmas long." Lois answered as she fell down and puked on Clark's shoes.

Clark turned to Chloe who did everything she could not to break out laughing. "Yeah I'm going home to Dad and well."

"Lois is underage and drunk." Clark filled in the rest.

Chloe smiled wide. "See you already know. Can you take care of her until she sobers up?"

Clark thought about it is Christmas after all. "You owe me?"

"I'll take a couple IOUs off in addition what you're already getting Merry Christmas Clark." Chloe replied.

Clark looked at her. Cursed friend… that he uses as his own personal Google. Clark hugged her "Merry Christmas Chloe"

* * *

Clark and Lois waved goodbye to Chloe as she drove home. Clark also got a good smell of the car at least it wasn't just his feet that got hit tonight. Clark turns to Lois. "So are you ready to go in for the night Lois?"

Lois shakes her head no. "I want the bed."

Clark mutters under breath but it doesn't matter he barely feels discomfort whereve he sleeps including a bed of nails. "Fine"

"And your Jersey"

Clark rolled his eyes why does she always want his Jersey when she's drunk is she hoping she'll throw up on it? But Clark remembers her wearing it a couple times last year too. "Why do you always want that thing whenever you spend the night here?"

"I-i-it's comfy" Lois replied in a slur. "It's soft and comfy."

"Fine you can wear the Jersey." Clark replied as he helped her into the house.

* * *

Clark stood outside his room for the past 25 minutes. He's keeping a close eye on Lois. Mind out of the gutter he's just listening from outside with his super hearing with all the people downstairs. Another 20 minutes later Lois finally emerges in Clark's Jersey and underwear as Clark's eyes almost literally light up the room.

Clark instantly turned around. "Where are your pants?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "They're just legs Smallville and I'm sure Lana has a wonderful pair of them."

Lois walks over to the CD player and puts a white snake album in. "Come on Smallville dance with me."

Clark just got her started and watched her go. There was enough noise downstairs to cancel out the first three loud numbers. Clark isn't a fan of white snake but he enjoys seeing Lois dance to it also she doesn't judge how he dances. Clark sees Lois still has energy did they mix sugar with it tonight Lois is usually exhausted by the second song. Clark listens to the next song and sees it's a power ballad. He also sees Lois walking towards him and wonders what she is going to do now.

"Lois?"

Lois puts a finger to his mouth and makes a shushing sound. "Shhh, power ballads are slow dances." She wraps her arms around his neck and starts gently moving left and right.

Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her and gently moving with her so he doesn't step on her feet.

Lois just smiled in happiness feeling safe and secure in Clark's arms. "Thanks for the dance Smallville. I always feel safe when I'm with you."

Clark looked down he's wondering what Lois is thinking. "You're drunk."

"Doesn't make it any less true." Lois replied in slurred speech. "You're the one person that always has my back no matter what the situation... or if I even want you to." Lois moves her head closer to Clark's chest and smiled.

"Likewise" Clark replied. "So why do you always wear my Jersey anyway?"

"It's a part of you"

He looked down and saw that all the gentle rocking has finally rocked Lois to sleep. Clark pulled the comforter down and gently scooped Lois up and put her to bed. He gently sits down to make sure she's breathing OK as he gently grabs a lock of her hair from her mouth and brushes it aside.

* * *

Lana looked in the room and couldn't believe what she had just seen. Lois and Clark having fun; when they're in the same room for 15 minutes they're usually trying to kill each other. And that was just the beginning of the adventures of Lois and Clark. Lois got him to dance. Clark never dances around her and yes he looked ridiculous but he danced and he enjoyed it just as Lois did. And don't even get Lana started on what Lois was wearing or in this case not wearing. She can't believe Clark kept that. I mean sure if he was going to play at Met U she'd understand but he dropped everything so why hang on to that. And if he does still have it why does Lois get to wear it and she doesn't. Whitney asked her to and she actually did for Jason in Paris. But Clark doesn't even tell her he has it yet Lois has full access.

Lana stands there and collects herself. What is she thinking Lois and Clark that would never happen. Who is Clark dating…her. Who did Clark give himself completely to… her. Lana thinks back and realizes something they haven't... not since since Lois returned from her summer abroad. And that slow dance Lana can tell they both enjoyed that. Lana leaves having her fill of this moment.

Clark tries to get up but Lois just points up. Clark looks up and sees mistletoe. Lois gets up and gently kisses him on the cheek before lying back down. "Merry Christmas Smallville"

Clark smiled it was a fun night where he didn't have to worry about anything in a way it was the perfect end to a perfect night. "Merry Christmas Lois."

* * *

Author's Notes

Merry Christmas Happy Holidays good will towards men and women all that fun stuff


End file.
